Let's play a game
by AWriterAndAReader
Summary: Une nouvelle année commence à Fairy High School entre nouvelles rencontres et retrouvailles, cette année avait l'air de très bien commencer, mais il ne faut pas toujours se fier aux apparences parce que quelque chose va tout bouleverser.
1. Chapitre 1

**_HEYY ! Donc ceci est ma premiére fiction alors soyez indulgents avec moi je fais de mon mieux ^^ J'ai quelques remarques à vous faire avant que vous la lisiez; alors pour commencer, cette fiction est un peu inspirée de l'OAV 2 de Fairy tail mais il y a eu quelque changement de ma part comme l'âge de plusieurs personnages comme celui de sheria et de Wendy qui ont maintenant 15 ans et quelques autres détails que vous remarquerez surement. j'apprécierais fortement ( ça se dit ? ) de recevoir vos avis, pour pouvoir m'améliorer et aussi pour savoir que je n'écris pas pour rien. Aussi je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe et pour mon manque de connaissance du système scolaire français, étant Tunisienne, je pourrais faire pleins d'erreurs. Bon j'arrête de parler parce que ce paragraphe deviens trop long hahaha, sur ce, bonne lecture._**

J'ouvre mes yeux difficilement, hier j'ai passé la nuit à écrire mon livre, donc je manque énormément de sommeil. Je regarde l'heure 7h10. Je me lève de mon lit et me dirige vers la salle de bain, je prends rapidement ma douche et me prépare, en 20 minutes j'étais douchée, habillée et maquillée, je faisais mon possible pour me dépêcher il fallait que je sorte de la maison avant au moins un quart d'heure pour ne pas être en retard et dieu sais combien je déteste être en retard surtout quand c'est le premier jour de cours ! Bref je me fais une tartine et je prends mon sac et je sors. Sur le chemin, j'aperçois Natsu avec sa sœur, Sheria, je suis assez surprise de le voir sortir aussi tôt, il était habitué à toujours venir en retard l'année dernière, j'hésite à l'appeler, j'était assez timide et je ne connaissais pas bien sa sœur, en plus je préfère marcher seule, c'est mieux pour réfléchir …

« Hey ! Lucy »

Je fus coupé de mes pensé par la voix de Natsu, je lève ma tête vers lui, il faisait encore ce sourire qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux oreilles, apparemment il s'était retourné et m'avais vue, bon au moins je n'ai pas eue à l'appeler moi-même.

« Ohayo Natsu, Ohayo Sheria»

« Bonjour »

Elle me fit le même sourire que son frère, apparemment c'était de famille, on parla un peu et je me rendis compte que Sheria était tout aussi sympa que son frère, je ne lui avais jamais parlé avant, même si elle n'habitait pas loin de ma maison, on ne se voyait que rarement et je savais juste qu'elle était la petite sœur de Natsu, d'ailleurs ce dernier l'adorait et la surprotégeait.

« Tu es sure que c'est toi le plus âgé Natsu ? Parce que ta sœurs est bien plus mature que toi »

«Ouais en fait le pauvre a une maladie mentale très rare qui fait qu'il soit un vrai gamin »

« Genre c'est moi l'immature ? Lucy tu pleure pour un rien et Sheria tu as toujours peur du noir ! Bon je vous boude sales méchantes »

« Ne te vexe pas mon petit Natsu on plaisantait c'est tout »

« Pas moi, non mais sérieusement j'adore ta sœur c'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas se voir plus souvent»

« Bahh si en fait cette année je rentre dans votre lycée »

Lucy :« Vraiment ?! C'est génial on passera beaucoup de temps ensemble comme ça ! »

Sheria : « Oui ! »

On arriva au lycée, l'établissement m'avais vraiment manqué, ces murs que je connaissais par cœurs, ces couloirs que j'adorais et ces visages si familier. On était en avance alors on montrât à Sheria sa classe et on se dirigeât vers la notre. Bien sur, on y trouvât Levy et quelques autres élèves que je ne connaissais pas. Je me dirigeasse vers ma meilleure amie et la pris dans mes bras, elle m'avait tellement manqué, elle avait passé ses vacances chez ses grands parents donc on n'avait pas eue l'occasion de se voir. Cette année j'avais de la chance d'être dans la même classe qu'elle, ce n'était pas le cas l'année dernière. Et en plus dans ma classe il y avait certains de mes amis les plus proches comme Grey, Erza, Mirajane et Gajeel. Chacun arriva à son tour et on commença à parler en attendant la prof, comme d'habitude, Grey et Natsu de disputait, Erza les calmait, Gajeel se moquait d'eux quant à Mira, Levy et moi on les ignorait et on parlait tranquillement. Cette année promet d'étre inoubliable.

 _ **Voila! un premier chapitre assez cours je l'avoue mais j'espère qu'il vous plairas, la suite viendras dans pas longtemps, promis. Personnellement je pense que rien ne se passe dans ce chapitre et je comprends que ça puisse étre chiant, mais je voudrais que les premiers chapitres montrent l'état de la "bande", comment ils sont heureux, et pour que le lecteur comprenne mieux la suite des événements. Je pense que personne n'a lu jusque là alors je vais en profiter pour balancer des mots random : patate, banane, anticonstitutionnellement, Uranus, plante... Ok ma gueule :( BYE BYE MES PETITS BISOUNOURS**_


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Voila le chapitre deux, comme promis il est bien plus long, bonne lecture**_

Il était 12h et c'était l'heure de déjeuner, tant mieux j'avais vraiment faim.

« Les 4 heures les plus longues de ma vie putain… Les vacances me manquent déjà ! » se lamenta Natsu

« Tu plaisante j'espère ? On a les meilleurs profs jusqu'ici ! Macao sensei est très gentil et Cancer sensei est un prof génial »

« je suis d'accords avec Levy, j'espère que tout les autres profs sont aussi bien » ajoutais-je

« C'est pas tout mais moi je meurs de faim »

« Comme d'habitude l'allumette »

« T'as dit quoi le glaçon ? »

« T'es sourd en plus d'être con ? Mon pauvre »

« C'est pas un pervers comme toi qui vas me traiter de con »

« GREY, NATSU ! ARRETER TOUT DE SUITE »

« Aye Erza sama »

Ils me faisaient rire ces deux là, ils faisaient tout le temps les durs mais dès qu'Erza s'en mêlait, ils devenaient aussi doux que des chatons. Nos plateaux dans les mains, on cherchait des yeux le reste de nos amis, c'est Mira qui les remarqua la premiére et elle se dirigeât rapidement vers la table ou etaient assis Loki, Lissana, Juvia, Leon, Elfman, Evergreen, Kana et Luxus. D'ailleurs elle fonça vers ce dernier pour l'embrasser. Ca faisait maintenant un peu plus d'un an que notre entremetteuse était en couple avec le petit fils du principal, et c'était vraiment le couple modèle.

« On est a table vous savez »

« Ta gueule Elfman »

« Ma gueule pas, c'est ma sœur alors je dis ce que je veux »

« C'est le premier jour de classe et vous vous disputer déjà » Mira avait dit ça d'un ton qui montrait toute son exaspération

« Mais Mira c'est lui qui a commencer » essaya de se défendre Luxus

« Je m'en fous de celui qui a commencer je veux juste déjeuner en paix avec mes amis, mon copain et mon frère, c'est possible ? Donc pas de dispute, et ça vaux aussi pour vous deux Natsu et Grey »

« Si l'autre me cherche pas je suis sage »

« L'autre n'a pas que ça à faire que de te chercher »

« Bah si tu me fais chier à langueur de journée »

« Mais c'est toi qui me fais tout le temps.. »

« Vous avez entendue la demoiselle ? PAS DE DISPUTE » Leur cria Luxus

Les deux se jetèrent un regard noir et se turent, plus par respect pour Mira que par peur de Luxus, parce que oui Mira était très respecté dans notre groupe, c'était la plus agée d'entre nous après Luxus, et en plus elle était toujours gentille avec tout le monde, c'est pour ça qu'on l'aimait beaucoup. Apres quelques minutes deux autre filles et un garçon nous ont rejoins.

« Salut tout le monde »

« Salut sheria » *dit par tout le monde*

« Bon alors je vous présente mes deux meilleurs amis donc Natsu et Grey les connaissent déjà, elle c'est Wendy et lui c'est Romeo »

« Salut les mômes bienvenue dans notre lycée » dit Luxus en leur souriant

« Attends, comment ça Grey les connais déjà » demandais-je intriguée

« Ouais c'est normal on vient tout le temps chez Wendy »

je la regardais avec incompréhension

« Ahh tu sais pas ! C'est la sœur de Grey »

« Ahhh je comprends mieux maintenant ! Enchantée.. Mais attends, ça veux dire que toi et la sœur de Grey vous êtes des meilleures amies ... Alors que lui et Natsu n'arrêtent pas de se battre ? »

« Oui je sais c'est assez drole »

Ils prirent place, Sheria entre Natsu et Romeo et Wendy entre Romeo et Grey. Heureusement qu'on avait rapproché une autre table sinon on serait vraiment à l'étroit.

« Alors comment a été ce premier jour de classe jusqu'ici? » demandât Mira, calmée

« J'ai de la chance, ma classe est remplis de jolies filles »

« Dont moi, n'est ce pas Loki ?»

« Bien sur Kana, d'ailleurs c'est toi la plus belles d'entre elles »

« Non moi je pense que dans notre classe la plus belle c'est Juvia »

« Euh merci Leon »

« Moi je me suis fait chier toute la matinée, appart Elfman, je ne connais personne de notre classe »

« T'inquiète Ever, je te présenterais quelque uns de mes amis »

« Et toi Lisanna, ta classe elle est bien ? »

« Oui ça va»

La réponse de Lisanna était assez froide, je n'avais pas fait la remarque devant tout le monde, mais je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas, je lui en parlerais tout à l'heure. Le reste du déjeuner se passa assez calmement, pour une fois me direz-vous, et chacun se dirigeât vers sa classe. Le cours avait commencé depuis à peine 15 minutes, on avait cours d'histoire, et j'adorais ça ! En plus on a le même prof que l'année dernière, Wakaba sensei, et il est génial, il est super tolérant, il ne s'énerve que rarement et il explique parfaitement le cours. Tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit et trois élèves entrèrent

« Pardon on est en retards, on était chez le principal »

« Mmm ce n'est pas grave asseyez vous »

Les deux premiers prirent place mais le troisième fixa Natsu, ce dernier fit la méme chose, ils se regardaient bizarrement et je sentais les problèmes venir.

« Qu'est ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça le blond »

« ta face me plait pas le rose »

Et voila, ça allait partir en bagarre … Mais non en fait, ils foncèrent chacun dans les bras de l'autre, je les regardais, surprise, et je le fut encore plus quand Erza, Mira, Levy et Grey se levèrent aussi pour lui faire un câlin. Wakaba sensei regardât la scène avec assez d'indifférence, attendît qu'ils finissent et demandât le calme dans la classe. Le cours finit, on avait une heure de libre, alors je me dirigeasse vers mes amis qui encerclait les trois nouveaux élèves.

« Putain mec qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« J'en avais marre de mon ancien lycée alors j'ai décidé de venir ici ! Je ne savais pas qu'on était dans la même classe »

« Attendez... Je ne comprends pas tout la, vous vous connaissez ? » Demandais-je blasée

« Ah ouais, toi et Gajeel vous ne le connaissez pas, bon on fera les présentations plus tard, maintenant, sortant de cette classe »

On se dirigeât vers le jardin ou on avait l'habitude de rester, c'était rare d'y trouver quelqu'un d'autre que nous et c'était toujours calme.

« Bon alors Lucy, Gajeel, je vous présente mon meilleur ami d'enfance, Sting, on était tous en primaire ensemble, et Sting je te présente Gajeel, il nous a rejoins au collège, et Lucy, la petite nouvelle, elle est venue au lycée l'année dernière. »

« Enchanté » Dit le dénommé Sting en me regardant « humm euh alors moi je vous présente Rog et sa copine Yukino, on avait marre de notre lycée, les élèves étaient tous aussi cons les uns que les autres, alors on est venus ici »

« C'est génial ! On passera plein de temps ensemble, comme avant »

Natsu avait l'air vraiment excité, il parlait rapidement et ne tenait pas en place, les autres aussi d'ailleurs paraissaient tout aussi heureux, ils parlèrent longtemps de plein de chose, Gajeel commençait à faire connaissance avec Rog et Yukino, quand à moi je restait de coté à les regarder, des fois je remarquait Sting qui me regardait mais il détournait à chaque fois le regard.. Bizarre. L'heure se termina rapidement et on rentrait en classe, après cette heure on pouvait enfin rentrer. Comme à mon habitude je m'asseyais à la première table, mais cette fois je sentais que quelqu'un me regardait, je me retourne et je trouve Sting qui me regardait ENCORE, mais cette fois il me souri, je lui rendis son sourire par politesse. Le reste de la séance je me focalisais sur le cours.

 _ **J'avoue être assez fière de ce chapitre, donc les choses commence à bouger et ça devient plus intéressant ! Je pense que la vrai histoire commencera dans un ou deux autre chapitres, donnez moi vos avis et dites moi si je doit changer quelque chose, j'apprécie les critiques et je tiens vraiment à m'améliorer et merci d'avoir lu jusque là, sayonara mes licornes.**_


	3. Chapitre 3

Mon réveil n'arrêtait pas de sonner, je l'éteins et m'étire dans mon lit. Je me lève et me prépare, comme chaque jour pour aller au lycée, ça faisait 3 semaines depuis la rentrée, mais quelque chose n'allait pas, j'avais ce sentiment de manque qui me dérangeait, quand je me réveille le matin ou quand je rentre je me sens affreusement seule, les weekends sont vraiment ennuyeux, heureusement que le samedi je sors, sinon je me ferais vraiment chier. Ca faisait maintenant un an que je vie seule mais la solitude ne commence à se ressentir que dernièrement… Il ne reste plus qu'une seule solution, se trouver quelqu'un avec qui habiter. Je regarde l'heure et je découvre avec effroi qu'il était 8h05. Je m'étais perdue dans mes pensées et je n'ai pas sentie l'heure passer. Je me dépêche et cours vers le lycée, j'arrive en classe avec 10 minutes de retards, heureusement Taurus sensei me laisse entrer, tout en me reluquant au passage, je regarde la classe et cherche une place, ma place habituelle à coté de Levy à la première table était prise, mais deux table derrière, il y avait une place, à coté de Sting, alors je vais m'assoir en silence.

« Il s'est pas gêné pour te mater le con »

« Ouais t'as vu ! Il me fait vraiment chier »

Moi et Sting étions devenus de bons amis, on s'entendait assez bien alors ça ne me dérangeait pas du tout de m'asseoir à coté de lui, au contraire.

« Si tu veux on lui règle son compte moi et Natsu »

« Et après vous vous ferez exclure par ma faute, non merci »

« Ca nous fera des congés tu sais »

« Non c'est non Sting, en plus ce n'est pas comme si tu ne mater pas des meufs toi aussi »

« Moiii ? noooon, je ne fais jamais ça »

Je ne pue m'empêcher de rire, heureusement Taurus sensei ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

« Je suis si drôle que ça ? »

« N'y crois pas trop, je rie parce que tu me fais pitié, pas plus »

« Oui oui je te crois »

Pour seule réponse je lui fis une petite tape ce qui le fit rire.

La sonnerie retenti, la première heure était passée et moi et Sting n'avons pas parlé plus que ça, je préférais me focaliser sur le cours et lui préférait dessiner sur son cahier.

« Merde il reste encore une heure avec ce gros pervers »

« Ce n'est pas trop grave pour toi, de toute façon tu ne suis pas le cours »

« J'avoue t'as raison héhéhé »

« Comme d'habitude »

« Ouais c'est ça. Et sinon, tu m'as pas dit, pourquoi t'es venue en retard aujourd'hui, d'habitude C'est Natsu le retardataire »

« Je réfléchissais alors je n'ai pas sentie le temps passer »

« Et tu pensais à moi c'est ça »

« Comment t'as deviné ? »

« Non sérieusement tu pensais à quoi ? »

« Bah j'en ai marre de vivre seule, alors je pensais à une solution, je crois que la meilleure chose est de prendre un colocataire »

« C'est génial ! Moi aussi je cherchais un appart »

« Tu vis pas avec Rog et Yukino toi ? »

« Si.. Mais j'en ai marre, je me sens toujours de trop, allez laisse moi venir vivre avec toi je serais sage et je paierais un loyer en plus c'est mieux que de vivre avec un étranger »

« Mmm… D'accords ! Mais on suis MES règles »

« Oui chef »

J'avais des doutes par rapport à ma décision, je sentais que ça allait apporter des problèmes mais bon il avait raison, même si je le connaissais à peine, c'était mieux que de vivre avec un parfait étranger.

La deuxième heure passa plus rapidement que la première et on avait une heure de libre, mais dés que la sonnerie retenti, je sentis une main m'agripper m'emmenant avec elle un peu plus loin de la classe moi et mon voisin de table et la je trouvais Grey et Natsu qui avaient l'air aussi perdu que nous.

« Mira ! T'es folle ou quoi ? »

« shhuttt c'est mon plan »

Erza revient rapidement avec Rog et Yukino

« Bon quelqu'un pourrais nous expliquer ce qui se passe » Demanda Natsu visiblement irrité

« C'est simple » répondit Mira toute heureuse « Il est temps que je fasse quelque chose pour Gajeel et Levy ! C'est clair qu'ils se plaisent mais aucun d'eux n'ose faire le premier pas donc je vais les laisser passer du temps ensemble »

« Et on fait quoi maintenant ? »

« On doit rapidement partir et trouver un endroit ou ils nous ne trouverons pas »

On suivit Mira qui nous emmena dans un petit café tout prés du lycée, là on y trouva Lisanna qui nous attendais, je me rappelai notre discutions d'il y a trois semaines

 _Quand la cloche sonne je dis au revoir à Lévy et part vite à la recherche de Lisanna, je la trouve assez rapidement et je l'appel._

 _« Lisaaa ! »_

 _« Oh Lucy ça va ? »_

 _« Moi oui mais toi je ne pense pas, aujourd'hui au déjeuner t'as à peine mangé et tu ne parlais pas »_

 _« Oui ça va ne t'inquiète pas je.. c'est juste que.. Je suis un peu malade c'est tout »_

 _« Je ne te crois pas.. Mais bon je comprends si tu ne veux pas en parler mais si tu en as besoin je suis là. »_

 _« D'accord merci Lucy »_

Depuis, on en a plus reparlé mais son attitude restait bizarre, je commençais à penser à en parler à Mira. Apres un petit moment je décidai de me lever et aller aux toilettes, à peine j'étais rentrée que quelqu'un rentra après moi.

 _ **SUSPENSEEE DE MALADEE ! Qui est**_ _ **rentré apres**_ _ **Lucy ? Qu'est ce qui dérange Lisanna ? Quelle est la relation entre Sting et Lucy ? Est ce qu'on comprendra enfin le sens du titre ? Vous saurez tout ça dans le chapitre suivant.. Ou pas hihihi, bon allez salut mes pommes de terres.**_


	4. chapitre 4

« Lisa, tu m'as fais peur tu sais »

« Pardon Lucy »

Sa voix était faible, elle était sur le point de pleurer, j'accours vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras.

« Hey Lisanna, qu'est ce que t'as ? »

« Lucy je suis désolée, j'ai peur... Aide-moi »

« Bien sur que je t'aiderais, raconte moi tout »

Elle me regarda quelques secondes, ayant l'air d'hésiter

« Tu peux me faire confiance Lisa tu peux en être sure et je ferais tout mon possible pour t'aider »

« Tu me promet de ne me poser aucune question ? »

« Promis »

« D'accords… Alors le jour de la rentrée, j'ai trouvée une enveloppe dans mon sac… Elle était mise en évidence, c'était impossible de la rater… C'était déjà assez bizarre étant donné que j'étais sure d'avoir gardé mon sac sur moi toute la journée mais alors quand j'ai ouvert l'enveloppe… J'ai trouvé une feuille écrit dessus : Je sais tout pour l'année dernière, je te recontacterais bientôt. Surtout ne le dit à personne et je ne le dirais à personne, et attention, je t'observe. »

Elle se tue quelques secondes, attendant ma réaction, j'étais restée là, sans rien dire, attendant des explications, elle reprit.

« L'année dernière j'ai fais une chose horrible dont j'ai vraiment honte, je ne peux la raconter à personne, même Mira ne sais rien, tu es la seule qui a remarqué qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche tu sais… C'est pour ça que je viens te raconter ça, je ne sais pas quoi faire »

« Tu dis que personne ne sais pour cette histoire, donc peut être que c'est une blague tout simplement »

« J'y ai pensé... Surtout que je n'ai reçu aucune autre lettre, mais j'ai quand même peur »

« La seule chose à faire est d'attendre…J'ai promis de ne poser aucune question mais je dois savoir ce que tu as faire pour mieux pouvoir t'aider, je ne te jugerais pas tu sais, tu es comme ma petite sœur »

Et c'est là qu'elle fondit en larme, la voir commença me faisait de la peine, et je voulais sincèrement l'aider… Mais comment ? Tout ce que je pouvais faire pour l'instant était de la consoler.

« Ne pleure pas, ça va aller, je ferais tout mon possible pour que tu t'en sortes, sèche tes larmes, ça fais longtemps qu'on est ici, les autres vont se poser des questions… Ecoute, si il y a du nouveau dit le moi »

Elle essuya ses larmes et se leva, elle me sourie

« Merci Lucy, merci beaucoup »

On revint à notre table, on avait passé une dizaine de minutes aux toilettes et comme prévu, on nous demanda des expliquassions

« En fait, je parlais à Lisanna de notre petite discutions de ce matin Sting, elle pense que c'est une bonne idée » mentis-je

« Quelle discussion ? » Demanda Grey, perplexe

« J'en ai marre de la routine et je commence à me sentir seule, alors j'en ai parlé à Sting, il m'a proposé de venir habiter avec moi »

Tous avaient l'air surpris, leur têtes étaient assez drôle, Mira avait des étoiles dans les yeux, je savais très bien ce que ce regard voulais dire et ça ne me plaisait pas du tout.

« Mais Sting… Je ne savais pas que tu voulais déménager » demanda Rog

« Moi aussi, mais je pense que c'est mieux comme ça, toi et Yukino vous avez besoins d'intimité, en plus Lucy a besoin d'un coloc, ça fais deux pierres d'un coup non ? Je suis vraiment trop serviable, vous avez de la chance de m'avoir comme ami »

« Qui a dit qu'on était amis ? » Demandais-je

« Ecoute Luce, je sais que tu m'aimes en secret depuis le jour ou tu m'as vu et que tu rêve de sortir avec moi, mais tes sentiments ne sont pas partagés, désolé »

« Déjà depuis quand tu m'appelle Luce toi ? Seul Natsu a le droit de m'appeler comme ça. Et puis si l'un de nous est amoureux de l'autre, c'est surement toi, le jour de notre rencontre t'arrêtais pas de me regarder »

« C'est parce que t'avais un bouton, pas plus »

Je fis une mine outré alors que tout les autres riaient, même Lisanna, je ne pu me retenir moi aussi de me joindre à eux. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué tout de suite, mais l'un d'entre nous ne riait pas.

« Natsu, ça va ? »

« Ca va, pourquoi ? »

« Bah t'es silencieux depuis tout à l'heure »

« Non c'est rien, l'heure est presque fini, on y va ? »

« C'EST LA FIN DU MONDE » s'écria Sting

« Comment ça ? « Demanda Grey

« Natsu ne veux pas arriver en retard en cours »

« Ouais t'as raison c'est la fin du monde ! »

Sting et Grey attendaient une réplique de Natsu, mais celui-ci leur répondit simplement par un

« Vous êtes soulant »

Dans sa voix on ne pouvait distinguer ni de l'énervement, ni de l'agacement, son ton était froid et ne laissait paraitre aucun sentiment, chose très inhabituelle chez Natsu, et il parti vers le lycée, d'un pas pressé. Sting allait le rattraper mais je l'en empêcha… Natsu était devenu mon meilleur ami, je le connaissais bien et puis il fallait vraiment être con pour ne pas comprendre ce qui n'allait pas.

« Natsu attends moi »

Il m'ignora

« Natsu s'il te plait »

Pas de réponse

« Je sais ce qui ne va pas »

Il s'arréta, quand j'arrive à coté de lui il recommence à marcher, je fais de méme

« Tu es contre que je m'installe avec Sting c'est ça ? »

« oui »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ecoute je ne veux pas que tu me comprenne mal, Sting est mon meilleur ami d'enfance et je l'adore, mais ce n'est pas un ange pour autant, je ne lui fais pas assez confiance pour te laisser habiter avec lui, on est plus des enfants et je ne sais pas de quoi il est capable maintenant, les gens changent tu sais »

« Je comprends… Mais je suis assez grande pour prendre ce genre de décision toute seule, je trouve ça très gentil que tu t'inquiète pour moi, mais j'ai confiance en Sting, et j'ai confiance en toi, si quelque chose m'arrivait je sais que tu viendras tout de suite pour m'aider, et c'est mieux que d'habiter avec un inconnu qui pourrait me tuer pendant mon sommeil non ? »

Il me souri, c'était bon signe.

« Tu as raison, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais c'est juste que tu compte tellement pour moi tu sais »

Mon cœur ratât un battement, c'était la première fois que Natsu me disait un truc du genre, ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas, mais ces mots me faisaient tellement plaisir. On arriva en classe en même temps que le prof, et cette fois encore, je n'avais pas écoutée un seul mot du cours.

 _ **Bon je n'ai pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre, il y a eu quelques révélations, mais encore des questions**_ _ **planent, sur ce, à bientôt mes pandas.**_


End file.
